the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4: Cults/Transcript
00:00 ::what right one FBI you must admit that I 00:02 ::am the Lord and Savior and it's like 00:04 ::well um we are just not gonna do that 00:08 ::mr. Koretz well then they're gonna hate 00:10 ::number two you must have missed I admit 00:11 ::I am the Lord 00:12 ::I you we're gonna pass on number two to 00:15 ::come on a good but good public speaker 00:17 ::you're pretty good recording the last 00:36 ::podcast on the left the spookiest 00:38 ::podcast you're ever going to jack off to 00:40 ::do you jack off for this if you do shut 00:43 ::it off I shut it off right now so get 00:45 ::off to this stutter drop in five minutes 00:47 ::as soon as you finish we don't want to 00:48 ::disappointed young jizz in our heads 00:50 ::true that's true I'll just pause the 00:52 ::podcast and jerk off to your own 00:54 ::selected material I am Ben Kissel Henry 00:57 ::Zebrowski Marcus Parks and this is truly 01:00 ::the sickest podcast around today our 01:02 ::main focus is going to be on the 01:04 ::fascinating world of cults and all they 01:07 ::have brought to our society that's the 01:10 ::things the only thing about cults I 01:12 ::would never be in one because I hate 01:13 ::wearing uniforms well there are some 01:16 ::more freedom cults I'm not sure if the 01:18 ::if the Waco Texas people weren't 01:21 ::necessarily forced to wear uniforms and 01:22 ::then it was more of a laid-back cult 01:24 ::casual if you will a button-down shirt 01:29 ::you tuck it in and then amorous of 01:31 ::course it was always palm tree Fridays 01:34 ::yeah you got to wear your palm tree 01:35 ::shirts was not a he had the long hair no 01:39 ::no Barry cash I know we're talking about 01:42 ::you it's like he and see the thing I was 01:44 ::I was reading about it and so he's part 01:45 ::of a thing call the Branch Davidians 01:47 ::right well I mean he is the Davidian he 01:50 ::is the guy who was like supposed to be 01:51 ::sort of reincarnated Jesus type and you 01:54 ::they have to verify it did you read the 01:56 ::thing about how we got to be in charge 01:57 ::of the bridge davidians no tell me about 01:58 ::him and another forgot the name of the 02:00 ::his competing guy another one of his 02:03 ::it's like a cousin of his we're fighting 02:05 ::for it and they dug up graves they took 02:07 ::up the grave of the former runner of 02:11 ::Branch Davidian and had a resurrect 02:14 ::where they tried to both try to raise 02:16 ::him from the dead 02:17 ::I don't think happened but somehow they 02:20 ::chose right when just his cousin behind 02:23 ::the dude waving his arm behind I see him 02:28 ::I see it and then David goes and he's 02:30 ::far better puppeteering like fishing 02:33 ::wire to I mean walking obviously he 02:36 ::could have been a very skilled Jeff 02:37 ::Dunham type absolutely I mean imagine 02:40 ::Jeff Dunham is actually a very similar 02:42 ::in personality right David Koresh I 02:45 ::would assume so this is interesting as 02:47 ::we all remember back in 1993 we were 02:49 ::young pups but the Waco Texas raid was 02:52 ::conducted by the Bureau of Alcohol 02:54 ::Tobacco and Firearms yeah it wasn't even 02:56 ::the FBI I always thought it was the FBI 02:58 ::the ATF didn't they do that too because 03:00 ::it was because they tried to traffic in 03:02 ::old like the ak-47s and stuff like that 03:05 ::and basically they got them on arm that 03:07 ::was the charge because I guess you 03:08 ::really can't charge somebody for the 03:09 ::religious beliefs right you're now a 03:10 ::fine ages but there's no like cuckoo 03:13 ::laws well they're law you broke the law 03:15 ::being cuckoo today and so you're going 03:17 ::to jail no wonder wacky taffy land where 03:20 ::all you get to eat is Cheerios and 03:22 ::string cheese let's go there well their 03:25 ::justification for for actually invading 03:28 ::the place was the children it was like 03:30 ::there were children being molested in 03:32 ::there which they weren't well David 03:33 ::Koresh set up the thing to where he was 03:35 ::the only he dissolves all the marriages 03:37 ::everyone was involved anyone who brought 03:39 ::in like significant other and all the 03:40 ::women he was the only one allowed to 03:42 ::have sex with that see I was just gonna 03:44 ::say I don't know what would drive people 03:46 ::to a cult until right now if I'm married 03:48 ::to a robust robust oh when she 03:50 ::constantly shopping Piggly Wiggly in the 03:53 ::wrong hands and whatnot 03:57 ::me especially my wife she should I said 04:00 ::all of a sudden this david koresh 04:02 ::characters like hey come on over I'll 04:04 ::bang her for ya I'll bang on you're no 04:06 ::longer Mary - I thank God it would be 04:09 ::amazing so I assume you've probably got 04:11 ::a couple of guys in there just like take 04:12 ::my wife please please take my wife and 04:17 ::they loved Henny Youngman the coverage 04:20 ::of the of the actual raid on the camp on 04:23 ::the compound was that was one of the 04:25 ::most terrifying things I ever saw as a 04:27 ::child because it was a lie was we were 04:29 ::watching live footage you know Texas see 04:31 ::I found it exhilarating yeah I did I did 04:33 ::but I didn't tell I saw a woman on fire 04:38 ::one out of the building 04:40 ::right on I saw that happen live never 04:42 ::lie I was like we were all like what ten 04:44 ::whenever that happened something like 04:46 ::that it was horrified it was horrifying 04:48 ::but I couldn't look away and I didn't 04:51 ::have nightmares or anything it's 04:52 ::honestly it's a cherished childhood 04:53 ::memory for me that is just quite 04:55 ::attached I lose anyway can you imagine 04:57 ::like just being with a girlfriend or 04:59 ::being with someone who instead of like 05:01 ::letting you break up with them would 05:03 ::rather set you both on fire you know 05:05 ::that's real love that's real attachment 05:07 ::I mean it's definitely real attachment I 05:09 ::don't know if it's real love yeah 05:11 ::according to the old wiki here so six 05:13 ::people died in injury in these raids and 05:15 ::evidently was a 51-day standoff yeah it 05:18 ::was long it was a long is it that that 05:20 ::sounds like worse than Jimmy Carter's 05:22 ::eye Ron Hosko Jasin 51 days going to the 05:27 ::house 05:28 ::imagine like having to like negotiate 05:31 ::with David Koresh for 51 days I was 05:34 ::talking to the craziest dude in the face 05:36 ::of the planet 05:37 ::one FBI you must admit that I am the 05:39 ::Lord and Savior and it's like well we 05:42 ::are just not gonna do that mr. correct 05:45 ::well then they're gonna hate number two 05:46 ::you must have missed I admit I'm the 05:48 ::Lord 05:49 ::I you we're gonna pass on number two - 05:51 ::but good public speaker 05:53 ::you're pretty good but you're pretty 05:56 ::good yeah yes the US government has 05:59 ::recognized me that would be that is 06:02 ::incredible I really wonder what went 06:05 ::through these people's heads for 51 days 06:08 ::how was he able to convince them that he 06:10 ::was still right 06:11 ::I guess it's the same thing as I mean I 06:13 ::grew up very evangelical Christian which 06:15 ::frankly makes this Koresh call to look 06:17 ::like a goddamn you know kindergarten 06:19 ::yeah you know dodgeball game no one 06:22 ::really gets hurt 06:23 ::as opposed to where the way I grew up 06:26 ::it's bizarre to think and I think what 06:29 ::helps is having like the FBI out there 06:30 ::and all these people out there so we can 06:32 ::be like look at them they're attacking 06:33 ::us and the FBI was not coy they were 06:35 ::like let's bring some tanks some 06:36 ::helicopters oh yeah 06:38 ::make a blame like we're friends you know 06:40 ::ya know that's what you do is you kind 06:42 ::of set it up it's like it's like 06:44 ::anything where you can set up a we're 06:47 ::the underdog we're the we're the 06:49 ::persecuted ones and now we have the 06:51 ::evidence for it that we have to be right 06:54 ::or would they like be trying to shut us 06:56 ::down so hard if we were the only ones 06:58 ::who had the key to salvation and it's 07:01 ::just pretty just generally insane I must 07:03 ::clarify here on February 28th that was 07:05 ::when the ATF went in and had their rate 07:07 ::of killing six but the actual FBI raid 07:10 ::which happened a little bit later killed 07:12 79 Branch Davidian I did not know it was 07:16 ::that high yeah 79 21 of hue of whom were 07:19 ::children and I remember when this came 07:21 ::out you know they had kids with guns too 07:23 ::can you imagine being an FBI officer 07:25 ::going through their full SWAT SWAT gear 07:27 ::going through the house nine-year-old 07:29 ::girl with an ak-47 comes around the 07:32 ::corner fucking shoots you in the leg 07:34 ::welcome to Nam I mean that isn't yeah I 07:37 ::mean if you're looking at a child with a 07:38 ::gun that's even more scary than looking 07:41 ::at an older man because an older man has 07:44 ::has some bearing of reality yeah has 07:47 ::some sort of self-interest to stay alive 07:49 ::this nine-year-old girl has no concept 07:51 ::of life or death all she knows it's 07:53 ::David Koresh and she's a nine so she's 07:55 ::gonna be what do you call that 07:57 ::prepubescent not prepubescent but when 08:00 ::you're acceptable to VHD yeah with the 08:05 ::trigger 08:05 ::impulsive you know you think it's a 08:09 ::friggin video game I thought it would be 08:11 ::going out like boy talk about four-eyed 08:13 ::it's sort of dark up like a mindset as a 08:16 ::child and I probably would have killed 08:18 ::someone much easier as a child I Oh 08:20 ::totally you start killing somebody at 08:22 ::nine years old 08:23 ::as well if you're in these branch 08:24 ::davidians I mean there's no use of your 08:27 ::you rewarded for it it's like when a dog 08:28 ::takes a shit on the street and you're 08:30 ::like good boy but when I do it God knows 08:32 ::everyone's up in arms and being a child 08:34 ::too and you just like you have all these 08:37 ::adults also telling you that the leader 08:40 ::the guy who's fucking mommy all the time 08:43 ::is also God 08:45 ::so you just I imagine that it's pretty 08:48 ::hard to question well what you were 08:49 ::talking about earlier as far as like how 08:51 ::do you keep people going for all that 08:53 ::time there a ton of videos that he the 08:56 ::David Koresh recorded Darren that siege 08:59 ::and you can see completely it's exactly 09:01 ::like it's the persecuted minority it's 09:03 ::like you have to keep you know going on 09:05 ::this whole time because you know we're 09:06 ::right and they are you know they're like 09:09 ::the that the Egyptians against the Jews 09:12 ::all that type of stuff yeah I mean a 09:14 ::common enemy is the reason that we won 09:17 ::world war two both US and Russia who 09:19 ::hated each other and then went on for a 09:21 50-year cold war only United because 09:24 ::they're like well I hate that guy you 09:31 ::were perfect for that if you really want 09:33 ::to get everyone banded up together you 09:34 ::just have to have like so what you want 09:36 ::to be honorable just wear good luck you 09:38 ::have the snappy costumes but you have 09:40 ::the Nazis ad right you know very just 09:43 ::together ceremonies and have things 09:45 ::called blitzkrieg yeah absolutely you 09:48 ::know we were talking about last week 09:50 ::you're asking me about you know just 09:51 ::Texas have serial killers no but we have 09:54 ::cults out the ass all today I just went 09:57 ::back to Wisconsin this weekend which 09:58 ::where I'm from but I haven't been there 09:59 ::in five years and it was just so fun to 10:02 ::see all this this room to grow and I 10:04 ::mean that's why you know everyone's a 10:05 ::bit larger and and bosoms grow like 10:08 ::pineapples and you can totally see with 10:12 ::the isolation out there imagine 10:14 ::pineapple breasts I was like it would be 10:16 ::rough food would be rough to suckle yeah 10:18 ::I mean it would be the best cock 10:20 ::fuckable no no you cut your penis 10:22 ::yeah cut your penis you ever get a 10:25 ::little cut on your penis well you know 10:27 ::not it's pretty good not koresh to blow 10:31 ::one cock blood to your perhaps a time or 10:34 ::two but you go to these small places 10:36 ::it's so isolated the notion of somebody 10:40 ::come into town with an idea that is like 10:42 ::progressive and new to these people is 10:43 ::totally reasonable because you know 10:46 ::frankly the people have ideas but no one 10:49 ::is there to challenge them because 10:51 ::nobody's there around yeah so when one 10:53 ::voice comes in and he says mildly 10:55 ::reasonable things and you know to some 10:57 ::degree he's like you know once again 10:58 ::you're in a bad marriage come to me 11:00 ::you're a bad childhood come to me 11:02 ::because it takes all the effort under 11:03 ::your hands to change your life what you 11:05 ::have is like yeah you know like yeah to 11:08 ::give you guidance in your life when it's 11:10 ::hard I also like antennas and also never 11:13 ::perfect not only guidance friendship 11:15 ::community a reason a purpose exactly 11:18 ::they all did in Texas too it's perfect 11:21 ::because there's so much space it's so 11:24 ::easy to isolate yourself well the last 11:26 ::call that was big in it was in Texas it 11:30 ::was outside of San Angelo just not too 11:32 ::far away from where I grew up it was 11:33 ::that polygamist cult that they had they 11:36 ::had a compound they were like they were 11:38 ::very we're talking to Warren Jeffs here 11:40 ::are we yeah talk about not Warren Jeffs 11:44 ::that like this is a it was a not a 11:45 ::polygamist it was more like pedophilia 11:48 ::type thing like an amble attack on Robyn 11:53 ::of molestation for children Ambler 11:56 ::comedy show go pedophiles look at those 12:03 ::sweet flat kids no pussy hair pulls in 12:09 ::candy everywhere like just candy leaving 12:11 ::into the theater I would join his cult 12:14 ::in a heartbeat I'm the leader of it you 12:19 ::know I grew up with one an hour away 12:21 ::that was in Abilene and it was called 12:24 ::the house of yahweh and it's still 12:26 ::around like still around to this day and 12:28 ::they had a they had a compound they 12:29 ::didn't really go out it seems like it's 12:32 ::based in christianity it's based in 12:34 ::christian but so as the Branch Davidians 12:37 ::will don't based on like that they were 12:39 ::based on Christianity as well yeah but 12:41 ::crackpot Christianity and it all just it 12:44 ::sounds like sci-fi Christianity where 12:46 ::they kind of talk about like Jesus is 12:48 ::sort of like mystical warlord and they 12:51 ::think he's gonna come back and it's all 12:53 ::they anything about a religion that I 12:55 ::that I can't stand which is like the 12:57 ::idea that there's like specific numbers 12:58 ::you're talking about Branch Davidians 13:00 ::that Jesus is gonna come back he's gonna 13:02 ::choose 1,000 to save and they're gonna 13:04 ::go with him and live in heaven where 13:07 ::they can all fuck other people yeah and 13:09 ::that they can then come but then they'll 13:11 ::come back and take over the earth the 13:14 ::thousand of them just like living 13:15 ::together what I mean Heaven's Gate is 13:17 ::one of the most ridiculous ones yeah 13:19 ::Heaven's Gate and I want I want to call 13:21 ::Heaven's Gate out for stealing the Green 13:23 ::Bay Packers logo take a look if you get 13:31 ::a chance Google Heaven's Gate this man 13:36 ::is obviously not the most creative way 13:38 ::to graphic designer who who did that 13:41 ::they must have had at least one or two 13:42 ::just so can you imagine the graphic 13:45 ::designers like going up to Marshall 13:47 ::Applewhite look is this good oh you guys 13:49 ::got like those like clear green glasses 13:51 ::on like lives off the Bedford stop like 13:53 ::walking on is like MacBook Pro just like 13:56 ::just to all hipster but then puts on the 13:58 ::Nikes and drinks the poison so put up 14:00 ::their dicks to write it castrated 14:03 ::themselves make the G more like that the 14:05 ::Packers logo buy a chance yeah they can 14:08 ::stirred yeah yeah took place in 14:10 ::California in 1997 March 23rd 21 women 14:15 ::and 18 men volunteer volunteer Lee 14:19 ::committed suicide in three different 14:20 ::groups in three successive days yeah 14:23 ::which i think is interesting you would 14:25 ::think after you see the first group 14:28 ::killed themselves and not turn to aliens 14:30 ::and not come back and be your body and 14:34 ::just have terrible Nike shoes on yeah 14:37 ::you would think you might reconsider I 14:40 ::love the fact that it was so 14:42 ::specifically Nikes - I think that was 14:45 ::just so and you will my fake that I was 14:48 ::just about to say my favorite SNL 14:49 ::commercial parody is that they're 14:51 ::showing the final seems like everybody 14:54 ::dead and there 14:54 ::with Nike shoes on they're playing 14:57 ::revolution by the Beatles and then at 14:59 ::the end of it it just says kids so yeah 15:06 ::it was what's the name of the leader of 15:08 ::this Heaven's Gate Marshall Applewhite 15:09 ::Marshall Applewhite which is another 15:11 ::choice you like mari it's hard to t like 15:15 ::specifically create a good cult name 15:17 ::like like cult leader name but that is a 15:20 ::really good one 15:21 ::oh yeah any David Koresh is a good one 15:23 ::like Jim Jones good just sort of like 15:27 ::anonymous sounding Evan Jellicle name 15:30 ::the the new Jesus and we were talking 15:33 ::about religion earlier and this is also 15:35 ::I see now this is actually kind of a 15:37 ::revelation to me because I thought these 15:38 ::ideas were actually sort of more you 15:41 ::know out of the random ether but 15:42 ::Heaven's Gate is also based on 15:44 ::Christianity but they add this 15:47 ::unbelievable or unusual belief of UFOs 15:50 ::that hale-bopp is gonna show up and pick 15:52 ::them all up and take them to the 15:54 ::promised land which is it isn't every 15:57 ::single human being terrified of being 15:59 ::abducted by UFOs not if you see it it's 16:01 ::a beautiful wondrous thing and again 16:03 ::it's all tied to sex and like hedonism 16:05 ::it's like this thing that all sort of 16:08 ::religions do of just like you have to be 16:10 ::chaste especially Christian religions 16:12 ::you to be chaste and sort of watch what 16:14 ::you do in this life so the next life all 16:17 ::you can do is bone each other run climb 16:19 ::the next life all you can do is do all 16:21 ::the things you wanted to do on earth 16:22 ::yeah but you thought it was somehow 16:24 ::wrong but when you're in the Lord's 16:25 ::house he's just like fuck away like do 16:27 ::it do it yeah I'm starin at you but it's 16:30 ::fine that's why have you do it up here 16:32 ::it's just so I could look at you do it 16:35 ::my shit Wow come on come on ezel talks 16:39 ::about himself that's all the cloud god 16:41 ::oh god oh god blo God God God Oh got 16:43 ::your little self centered well he's 16:46 ::three people in one oh that you know God 16:48 ::is Jesus and the Holy stories got his 16:50 ::mouth filled up and his assholes doing 16:52 ::but absolutely that's true about the 16:55 ::religion that's the fun to talk about 16:58 ::yeah uses similar terminology as well 17:00 ::you know he has a quote here he always 17:02 ::said that the soul is you know of course 17:05 ::a temporary thing 17:06 ::no the soul lives on forever in the 17:08 ::bodies of temporary containers of the 17:10 ::soul you know which is which is you know 17:12 ::I growing up religious the body is your 17:14 ::vessel all of that sort of stuff so it 17:17 ::really is just an extension on things 17:19 ::that people have already heard but up to 17:23 ::this point no I you know heaven's gate 17:26 ::pastor had been caught molesting boys 17:28 ::now you know there was like no there 17:30 ::were no children involved in heaven okay 17:32 ::no I don't think so 17:33 ::it was all old retard 26 272 that was 17:38 ::the age range so fucking stupid I just 17:40 ::don't understand how I guess you know I 17:43 ::just would never do it I just would not 17:45 ::believe him I would not believe now 17:47 ::maple what was it Marshall Applewhite I 17:50 ::would not believe him for a second I'd 17:51 ::be like get away oh my god they all died 17:54 ::wearing armbands reading Heaven's Gate 17:58 ::away team there's Star Trek nerds is 18:05 ::that Star Trek nerd thing there's a 18:07 ::documentary out called the Phoenix 18:09 ::lights that is it's another topic that 18:11 ::will eventually probably broach which is 18:13 ::UFOs but there was a series of sightings 18:16 ::over Phoenix that happened during this 18:19 ::time they were like talking about how 18:21 ::that it was kind of connected to Hale 18:22 ::Bopp because there was this whole thing 18:25 ::this was all held Bob time as well in 18:27 ::Oldenburg um yeah and like people they 18:29 ::just thought that aliens knew that 18:31 ::people were waiting the coming of Hale 18:33 ::Bopp and so we'll do a mass presentation 18:36 ::of our like existence while people 18:39 ::already would be looking at the sky so 18:41 ::you know they had conversations being 18:43 ::like oh my god those people out there 18:45 ::are so stupid they don't even believe 18:46 ::the aliens are coming towards typically 18:51 ::in Uranus human beings it's funny 18:56 ::because doesn't the existence of aliens 18:58 ::actually disprove every religion this is 19:01 ::really I don't know maybe I would know 19:04 ::we're no longer the golden people that 19:07 ::everybody thought that we were supposed 19:09 ::to be I think what really disproves 19:10 ::religion is just the whole thing about 19:13 ::it reason if it's like oh yeah 19:16 ::everything that's involved with having 19:18 ::to believe that an imaginary man lives 19:20 ::in the sky and tells you various things 19:22 ::that's true and speaking of religion 19:24 ::that was Jonestown we got to talk about 19:26 ::Jones down here 19:27 ::now add the this day this is 1978 and 19:31 ::we're dealing with more than 900 people 19:33 ::died now this was also connected they 19:37 ::the best part about this one too I guess 19:39 ::it kind of runs through a bunch of holes 19:41 ::where it's like how much coverage of 19:43 ::themselves they get or it's like and 19:45 ::especially nowadays you know that you 19:47 ::know Koresh would have all of those 19:49 ::YouTube videos and Heaven's Gate it 19:52 ::would all be a channel on one of these 19:54 ::terrible social networking sites and 19:56 ::that's the thing they would have been on 19:57 ::a youtube and they would have been 19:59 ::ridiculed and it would have been over or 20:01 ::they've gotten more followers yeah if 20:04 ::you want more casual followers you'd 20:06 ::have more people who are like doing in 20:07 ::their home and then like sleeper cells 20:09 ::usually decide to like take action in 20:11 ::their own hands right by watching a 20:13 ::video on YouTube but then being like oh 20:15 ::my goood on a post office take a dump at 20:16 ::the post office yeah sure JonBenet and 20:19 ::as a matter of fact I think I was just 20:21 ::thinking about current um possible cults 20:24 ::I think that one fella the Terry Jones 20:26 ::the pastor in Florida and the quran's 20:28 ::who was just outside of a mosque with a 20:29 ::gun no it was shocked to be arrested for 20:32 ::it Ronin a goddamn GL someone to arrest 20:35 ::him he is he is in jail right now oh 20:38 ::good yeah cuz he went to a mosque with a 20:40 ::gun but so Jim Jones says we have 900 20:43 ::people dead we found I forgot what the 20:45 ::source of it was that we found the tapes 20:48 ::the ending tape soap in the Jim Jones 20:51 ::the end of the whole thing and what what 20:55 ::is it technically called the Woodstock 20:57 ::no Jim Jones woods Jonestown stop Joan 21:01 ::sandstone stuff oh it's just Jonestown 21:02 ::jokes what they call this trips yeah 21:04 ::I'll pull it up in a sec I'll give it 21:06 ::here 21:15 ::you 21:25 ::you regret that this very day if you 21:28 ::don't die you'll regret it if you do no 21:31 ::you don't die you'll regret it many 21:34 ::people I bathed them I saved them but I 21:38 ::made my example I made my confession 21:40 ::I made my manifestation and the world 21:43 ::was ready not ready for me part that 21:45 ::I've a man born out of due season I've 21:47 ::been born out of due season just like 21:48 ::all we are and the best testimony we can 21:50 ::make it believe it damn well but they 21:54 ::recorded their final moments so he did 21:57 ::it was a mass poisoning where everyone 22:01 ::in the entire community poisoned 22:03 ::themselves including Jim Jones and like 22:05 ::all the children there was like 22:07 ::countless children there as well because 22:09 ::the super family was I mean nine hundred 22:11 ::people that's the small town Let's Get 22:14 ::gone 22:15 ::let's hit DOM we had nothing we can do 22:20 ::we can we can separate ourselves from 22:23 ::our own people 22:28 ::and some of them and some of them 22:31 ::escaped and some of them like left 22:33 ::certain times and Jim Jones would kind 22:35 ::of like say that they were traitors and 22:36 ::we listened to the recording of Jim 22:40 ::Jones especially like essentially just 22:42 ::like leading the charge into the mass 22:45 ::poisoning where he's like trying to keep 22:48 ::people in with him and like I'll say was 22:51 ::in being distributed 23:01 ::you 23:12 ::my only the only advice I could ever 23:15 ::give to Charlie Sheen if he wants those 23:16 ::shows to start going better listen to 23:18 ::James Jones control and audience killing 23:21 ::themselves some of whom were like I 23:23 ::don't know if we should do this and he 23:25 ::he gets them for always points that were 23:28 ::minutes it is one of the most harrowing 23:30 ::intense awful things I've ever listened 23:35 ::to I mean we were also all baked out of 23:37 ::our friggin gourds that let's do it too 23:38 ::and would work I think that made it far 23:40 ::more terrifying yeah we all just sat and 23:43 ::just listen to it in silence for like 45 23:45 ::minutes but there's something about 23:47 ::listening to somebody's last words it's 23:50 ::a very bizarre thing and it's all super 23:53 ::creepy too because you hear like babies 23:56 ::crying cut and then it all just stops 23:59 ::and then silent is you know a cliche 24:03 ::deafening 24:13 ::you 25:44 ::most people ended up drinking a fruit 25:46 ::punch which hey who doesn't like a good 25:48 ::fruit punch hey I love kool-aid 25:50 ::especially haha this is really just 25:51 ::their senior prom 25:52 ::now they laced it with the cyanide and 25:54 ::the tranquil or I tranquilizers and 25:57 ::although also some people injected it 25:59 ::into their veins how how bizarre and by 26:02 ::the way Jim Jones looks like a bad 26:05 ::country singer yeah and he had a 26:07 ::terrible Lisp yeah nothing like a very 26:09 ::bad speech impediment to you know that 26:12 ::seems to be the thing with a lot of 26:13 ::these leaders they don't particularly 26:16 ::look charming a David Koresh he 26:18 ::certainly was 26:18 ::he was no you know you know Harry 26:21 ::Connick jr. no you know the man was in 26:24 ::Wuan the ladies by any measure but the 26:26 ::same thing with what we see with serial 26:28 ::killers who's kind of know I mean it's a 26:31 ::little bit of a serial different of 26:34 ::serial killers 26:35 ::life is all private like their their 26:37 ::insanity is on the inside and they like 26:39 ::put it on people but and and the cult 26:43 ::leaders are very public and they need 26:44 ::people to support them in order to sort 26:46 ::of validate their psychosis but it's 26:48 ::also strange ya know they gonna leave it 26:50 ::all big public forum but it's also it 26:54 ::just seems again it's the pavilion of 26:56 ::sort of these shiftless losers who the 27:01 ::superiority complex or they I mean I 27:04 ::think the fact that he has a speech 27:05 ::impediment the fact that no one's ever 27:07 ::really taken his words seriously is the 27:09 ::motivation to overcome yeah I mean 27:12 ::there's something I will say as public 27:14 ::speakers as we all are obviously we're 27:16 ::not afraid of being on stage you the 27:20 ::initial motivation to get on stage is 27:22 ::never confidence now it's it's sheer 27:26 ::fucking misery your life is miserable 27:29 ::and you don't know how else to express 27:31 ::it because your parents don't listen to 27:32 ::you God knows your father's you know too 27:35 ::busy working and your mother's too busy 27:37 ::telling you about the bread she baked 27:39 ::that was terrible 27:41 ::you know so and you're just looking for 27:43 ::and it's group validation it's sort and 27:46 ::then in a cult scenario you just have 27:49 ::everybody say it's an echo chamber 27:51 ::talking about outside we're talking 27:53 ::earlier it's like a you just have 27:55 ::everybody agreeing with it so it's but 27:58 ::everybody's back at each other up good 28:00 ::day in echo chamber two will go back 28:03 ::it's like a always they always tend to 28:05 ::live together in isolated area so when 28:07 ::yeah so one person says something and 28:09 ::then there's no validating voice there's 28:11 ::I mean nothing but validating voice 28:13 ::there's no voice from the outside 28:14 ::they're not having these meetings and 28:15 ::Starbucks yeah because if they were 28:17 ::having them in Starbucks somebody like 28:18 ::guys I think God I'm actually a Gideon a 28:25 ::Jewish fella here you check out the 28:27 ::Koran weird whatever there's no other 28:30 ::voice Hammoud salud 28:33 ::hey very nice no and that's it but and 28:36 ::then take it back into serial killers 28:38 ::it's just kind of the same exact that 28:39 ::we're there echo chamber it's inside 28:41 ::their own fucking brain and they 28:43 ::constantly rotating reiterating to 28:46 ::themselves and cilia right serial 28:48 ::killers I mean I think isolation is the 28:50 ::key to keeping a congregation on your 28:52 ::side well Jonestown was what an island 28:55 ::in the Caribbean this is right yeah 28:57 ::Jonestown took place in South America 28:59 ::that must've been gorgeous and boy have 29:01 ::you seen the video of it of the dead 29:03 ::bodies if you look around the net dead 29:04 ::bodies and it looks great for the family 29:08 ::on vacation like this cruise is just a 29:14 ::bust 29:15 ::Spanish food we gotta go back to 29:22 ::Pennsylvania 29:23 ::no wait mom just my mom just got back 29:25 ::from a cruise to San Juan and that was 29:27 ::her main complaint she was just like we 29:30 ::went to San Juan and there was just so 29:32 ::many dirty kids there we just had a 29:35 ::terrible time and I was like it's a 29:38 ::country they live their job to wash up 29:43 ::for know they sit and they watched a big 29:45 ::boat full of fat American bread exactly 29:47 ::I would love to get the perspective of 29:49 ::dirty kids be like look how weird and 29:51 ::clean and fat how do people live like 29:55 ::that very well exactly we really enjoy 29:58 ::yourselves 29:59 ::yeah it explains in South American oh 30:01 ::it's the best country on Earth it took 30:03 ::place in South America 30:05 ::of course it started in America but they 30:07 ::had to relocate and by the way murder 30:08 ::fists of the sketch group here in New 30:10 ::York they you guys were able to reload 30:12 ::relocate 11 people imagine Rico 30:14 ::relocating 900 people this is how much 30:18 ::big followed him it's a huge email chain 30:22 ::yeah it's devastating when are you 30:24 ::leaving Tammy I was thinking Monday at 30:26 9:00 Tuesday's better for me I gotta 30:29 ::finish up my final two weeks at H&M; bank 30:32 ::ok ok ok let's agree to disagree 30:34 ::some of us Monday some of us Tuesday the 30:37 ::rest on Friday but we're all gonna kill 30:39 ::ourselves right yeah definitely ok cool 30:41 ::start in California I think that they 30:44 ::did start in California yes California 30:46 ::is another wonderful hot spot oh yeah 30:50 ::and Manson yeah of course yeah we'll 30:52 ::definitely talk about Manson next yeah 30:54 ::so anyway so he got 900 people out there 30:56 ::the South America they ended up killing 30:58 ::the congressman of course which is 30:59 ::fascinating listen to that footage yeah 31:01 ::when he announces that here some people 31:03 ::realize they're in over their heads oh 31:05 ::yeah that's the other amazing thing when 31:06 ::you listen to this footage some people 31:07 ::are like oh he was serious I literally 31:09 ::just thought this was spiked with vodka 31:11 ::but this kool-aid his cyanide yeah some 31:13 ::kind of snuck up on them yeah they 31:15 ::thought it was a symbolic thing exactly 31:17 ::as it should have been probably should 31:19 ::have been no reason yeah it would be as 31:22 ::if it's the Catholic Church when when 31:23 ::you ate the body and blood of Christ you 31:25 ::literally ate a small aborted babies 31:27 ::body and somebody someone's true blood 31:30 ::no one would ever imagine that that 31:32 ::would really again that would really 31:33 ::sort out the true believer so that's a 31:36 ::good point they were probably about 900 31:38 ::left in the Catholic Church as well yes 31:40 ::speaking of the death tape on iTunes 31:42 ::where it comes out court like the name 31:44 ::of it is like the Jonestown death tape 31:46 ::and the album is the Jonestown death 31:48 ::tape but the artist is like Reverend Jim 31:50 ::Jones of the people's Tim title 31:56 ::is definitely his black album the best 32:00 ::news ever made and lastly with this guy 32:04 ::I think this is kind of interesting 32:05 ::three members of the of the cult that 32:08 ::did not go with them they'll ended up 32:10 ::living in the capital city of Georgetown 32:11 ::they killed themselves after they heard 32:13 ::about the mass deaths well of course all 32:15 ::their friends are dead I said but I 32:17 ::think that's even more that's even more 32:19 ::of a testament to how powerful this guy 32:21 ::was in these people's lives you know 32:23 ::they did not have to kill themselves 32:24 ::their leader was literally dead and they 32:26 ::still took it upon themselves to do that 32:28 ::yeah straight-up just do not get it I 32:30 ::just don't it's weird how I have not 32:33 ::that even I have a sort of understanding 32:35 ::of serial killers but I cannot fathom a 32:40 ::cultist members mind I don't know what I 32:42 ::can't fathom the cultist members mine 32:44 ::but I can definitely fathom the cult 32:45 ::leaders my figure as you mentioned 32:48 ::earlier Henry the greatest cult leader 32:50 ::which in my opinion is better than all 32:52 ::of the cult leaders we've currently 32:53 ::talked about because he did not kill his 32:55 ::own people he had his people kill 32:57 ::Charlie Manson Oh Charles Manson man he 33:02 ::is just crazy and people I think people 33:07 ::wrongly classify him as a serial killer 33:09 ::so much I probably killed some people as 33:12 ::well yeah he's an actor sighs yeah it's 33:17 ::about 5'4 with that you know nice head 33:19 ::it was a sore head yeah you almost right 33:21 ::bead was before wearing with the Beach 33:23 ::Boys right yeah I mean that's the thing 33:25 ::so boring but like he knew them and then 33:28 ::you know was a part of the whole thing 33:29 ::was that he forgot what member of the 33:31 ::beach boy like sort of can you imagine 33:34 ::first of all having that as just your 33:36 ::friend Charles Manson is just hanging 33:38 ::around 33:39 ::yes trying to make you give his shit 33:42 ::record too you're like very powerful 33:46 ::record we all know a certain comedian 33:47 ::who does very similar but I mean those 33:53 ::personality types exist yeah and I think 33:56 ::it would be kind of fun to actually hang 33:57 ::out with him for a little while until 33:58 ::you realize oh you're serious once again 34:00 ::with all these cold people are like oh 34:02 ::no I was just laughing these like why 34:04 ::you laughing at me man yeah 34:06 ::you're telling jokes oh great I just 34:09 ::remembered I gotta go pick up the 34:11 ::chicken at the YMCA down over in Minh 34:15 ::ask brain okay well I like your shoes 34:23 ::very okay this is interesting he was 34:27 ::born to an unwed mother and when she was 34:28 16 34:29 ::I did not know this she was an alcoholic 34:31 ::she sold him what are the options I'm 34:34 ::giving you a crack I'm giving you a beer 34:35 ::I'm giving you a new car what did you 34:37 ::sell them for more gonna give you a new 34:39 ::I'm gonna I'm gonna guess beer yeah yeah 34:43 ::if I was sold for beer by my 16 year old 34:46 ::mother I would hate women too I just 34:48 ::hate to say it at the same time if I 34:50 ::were to have a some sort of emergency 34:52 ::kid I'd do the same exact thing 34:54 ::emergency kid you know you just 34:56 ::accidentally end up with the child and I 35:00 ::love beer and I'm just sort of awkward 35:02 ::with kids 35:03 ::let me ask let me ask you this a a case 35:06 ::of Coors Light or a six-pack of dogfish 35:11 ::Head IPA case of case movie or a baby 35:15 ::we're not animal I want more beer for it 35:17 ::it would be hilarious if she was like Oh 35:19 ::for old English's the 40 ounces 44 35:25 ::ounces is it by the one okay see this I 35:29 ::feel like he is a victim of the system 35:31 ::they returned him to his mother 35:33 ::oh really yeah and and then she sent him 35:37 ::to boarding school which I how the 35:40 ::sixteen-year-old afford boarding school 35:42 ::well I would assume she was older at 35:43 ::this point you know it also bounced from 35:46 ::from boarders who loved boarding school 35:48 ::and eventually to jail immediately 35:50 ::I read helter skelter not too long ago 35:52 ::like talking about his life and it he 35:57 ::was a always a bad seed you know they 36:00 ::were talking about he was ultra 36:01 ::manipulative right like everywhere you 36:03 ::go not a single word ever 36:05 ::not a single true word ever came out of 36:08 ::his mouth right yes one of those guys I 36:10 ::mean that's the only way to get a woman 36:12 ::though to be quite frank especially in 36:14 ::his mind he's ugly yeah it makes a tiny 36:17 ::man and 36:18 ::women that he had killed for him I don't 36:20 ::whatever did squeaky prom was pretty hot 36:23 ::the only one though yeah the other ones 36:26 ::were pretty gross yeah you know a 36:29 ::woman's a woman and yeah when you're 36:31 ::when you're Charlie Manson it's just 36:33 ::cool to have your penis inside of 36:34 ::something other than your own hands 36:36 ::woman was the hottest one yes that was 36:39 ::his whole thing was to start a race war 36:41 ::that's like what he thought that they 36:43 ::was do yeah I mean going back to the 36:45 ::comic Aaron tape because they killed 36:48 ::Sharon Tate the idea was to write these 36:50 ::sort of incinerated when they wrote Pig 36:52 ::and helter skelter on the wall and that 36:54 ::was felt wrong by the way yeah and that 36:57 ::he Charles Manson just believed that the 37:00 ::police would see these heinous crimes 37:01 ::and blame black people right because I 37:05 ::mean he's also not smart specific that 37:08 ::was hunting but he's not like actually 37:11 ::smart he's a liar yeah I think yet going 37:14 ::back to what we were talking about 37:15 ::earlier with having a common enemy huh 37:17 ::yeah you know that was like that was 37:19 ::that the the busted engine actors home 37:21 ::who is you know the the the 37:23 ::quintessential has it all beautiful with 37:25 ::child married to a director makes great 37:28 ::may I am Polanski was a fucking amazing 37:30 ::direct it makes a big news line and 37:32 ::sinker and they totally went for it yeah 37:35 ::and the race thing that's right I mean 37:36 ::that was so perfect for the people that 37:38 ::he was talking to it was a white and 37:39 ::Power Man speech and you know just as 37:41 ::Black Panthers or you know whatever 37:43 ::Mexican love group there is it's a it's 37:47 ::a Mexican love they love Mexicans I mean 37:52 ::age is very there I just feel bad cuz 37:55 ::they're never going to enjoy a pierogi 37:56 ::parole they're just so good and they 37:59 ::just don't boil things and they don't do 38:01 ::it right we Charles Manson's whole story 38:04 ::though is just such an interesting thing 38:07 ::especially the time period happened it's 38:09 ::like such an anti to love movement like 38:11 ::especially with everything else that was 38:12 ::going on in California at the time 38:14 ::honestly I think he makes more sense 38:16 ::than the hippie movement to some degree 38:18 ::be the sort of primal hate does what he 38:22 ::is felt I guess maybe was indicative of 38:25 ::how other like the majority of people 38:27 ::felt well I don't 38:28 ::was having a great time mo you know I 38:30 ::think they've got all these hippie 38:31 ::images of everyone having a good time 38:33 ::tripping on the balls with the acid and 38:35 ::everything and they were just like yeah 38:37 ::I'm working in a construction job and I 38:38 ::hate my fucking life and I hate my fat 38:40 ::wife and I hate these kids this American 38:42 ::Dream is a nightmare yeah bring on the 38:43 ::race war definitely just an intense 38:47 ::thing to want speaking of white horse 38:49 ::that's where he so he went to jail for 38:51 ::the first time after committing some 38:52 ::robberies and one month before his 38:55 ::parole hearing he raped a boy 38:57 ::ah by holding a razor to his throat so 39:00 ::perhaps he was worse than I gave him 39:02 ::credit for in the beginning and they 39:04 ::just they released him two years later I 39:06 ::feel like you got to realize this guy 39:08 ::isn't necessarily the best person they 39:09 ::just bounced him from place to place 39:11 ::because nobody wanted him well yeah the 39:13 ::prison should have wanted him that's the 39:15 ::problem 39:15 ::and then Manson went to pimp young girls 39:18 ::and that's where he started he started 39:20 ::with these most of these girls were 39:22 ::prostitutes evidently and yeah he just 39:25 ::went on from there who was a pimp for a 39:26 ::while well last week he gave his first 39:28 ::interview in 20 years right and I will 39:31 ::so I just want to say this he had 18 39:32 ::women living with him really 18 and 39:35 ::Charles Manson not one man in the house 39:37 ::I thought that was a dude it was like 39:40 ::one there's a deal of guys you know 39:42 ::they're couple of guys you did all the 39:43 ::heavy where there was a couple of 39:45 ::meathead her name yet she had slaves 39:47 ::yeah oh okay they weren't slaves though 39:50 ::there was the other thing too was just 39:52 ::it was again it's another echo chamber 39:54 ::scenario where instead of serving God so 39:57 ::much it was this weird sort of social 39:59 ::Owen this is great they lived on this 40:01 ::guy George spawns ranch and in Oregon at 40:04 ::free rent 40:05 ::he just had Lynette Fromme her name was 40:07 ::fuck him ya know he was this like 80 40:10 ::year old blind man who like lived in 40:13 ::this thing and she would just go kind of 40:15 ::like suck his dick I didn't know what 40:16 ::yeah Wow 40:17 ::yeah he was just it was that was they 40:19 ::saying like you know they would do 40:21 ::anything and they were all the bunch of 40:23 ::Hells Angels used to hang out with him 40:24 ::too simply because like Charlie would 40:26 ::like give them drugs and then like make 40:29 ::all the girls sleep with the Hells 40:31 ::Angels and that one of the Hells Angels 40:33 ::kind of join up with him for a little 40:35 ::while and just kind of thought it was 40:37 ::all just sort of that he was just a kind 40:40 ::of a kooky guy and all these girls are 40:41 ::just 40:42 ::sort of here to kind of for free sex 40:44 ::sure all the time and then realized over 40:46 ::time that was very very sinister yeah 40:47 ::because we start talking about another 40:48 ::dude that they had murdered that didn't 40:51 ::up happening oh my goodness and he uses 40:53 ::Martin Luther King as evidence of the 40:54 ::race war coming very interesting stuff 40:57 ::there all right well good guy I guess we 41:00 ::got to wrap it up there I think it's 41:02 ::been fuckin awesome has been as all mean 41:04 ::about these cults and in the worlds of 41:05 ::Charles Manson now is the time for 41:08 ::helter skelter no added murder this has 41:11 ::been the last podcast on the left we'll 41:13 ::see you next week Henry Zebrowski Marcus 41:15 ::parks I'm Ben Kissel we love to talk 41:19 ::about hate get organized by the end of 41:27 ::every show clean your home